


Jerks

by capncosmo



Category: GouGou Sentai Boukenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eiji one ups him in the battle for Akashi's affections, Masumi knows that means he just needs to one up him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonbyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moonbyrd).



> Do you know what influenced me greatly? Those stories where you have to be really careful what you ask for, else the Genie/Giant Fish/etc. follows the letter of your wish, not the spirit of it. Oh, also, shoujo manga :Db For moonbyrd @ LJ, who requested "Masumi and Eiji fight over Akashi."

When Eiji handed a bunch of vegetables to Chief, Masumi gruffly shoved his new treasure map at him.

When Masumi saved a kitten from a tree to get Akashi to stop frowning at it, Eiji came back bragging about rescuing a litter of puppies from a burning building.

When Eiji offered to go all the way to SGS Europe to pick up a Precious that was being transferred to Japan to spare Chief the trip, Souta took Masumi aside before he did something really stupid.

"Just look how worried Natsuki is for you," Souta said, gesturing to Natsuki's sincerely wide eyes and furrowed brow.

"You're not worried for me?" Masumi asked.

"No, I think it's hilarious."

*****

Masumi scowled but manage to refrain from kicking anything, if only because he remembered how everything in this stupid museum was made of metal. It's not like Eiji was due back any second, and none of Masumi's plans to seduce Akashi in Eiji's absence had worked. Masumi was not sulking.

Or, he wasn't anymore as the elevator doors opened and he abruptly straightened his posture to "bored."

"Good job," Akashi was saying. He clapped Eiji on the shoulder.

"No problem," Eiji said with a blinding grin. He immediately segued into gloating in Masumi's direction, which Akashi just laughed good-heartedly at. Like he was _amused_. As he left, Masumi glared at his back as hard as he could (which was frustratingly not-very-hard), until Eiji snuck behind him, making him jump when he said, "See that? 'Good job, Eiji'!"

Masumi whirled on Eiji. "He didn't say that!"

"Yes, he did!"

"No, he didn't!"

"You're just jealous!"

"There's nothing to be jealous of!"

They had inched closer until their foreheads were grinding against each other, except unlike last time there was no one to pull them apart. It was odd to have the voice of reason coming from inside Masumi's own head: he and Eiji were good friends, they hadn't fought at all until the whole Akashi thing, Akashi was a jerk anyway, Eiji was much nicer, Akashi didn't deserve either of them, so why were they fighting?--

Masumi relaxed the pressure on Eiji's forehead in confusion, which turned out to be a mistake, because it brought Eiji's face crashing into his. Eiji's eyes widened comically as he had to grab Masumi's shoulders for balance and he realized just what was about to happened.

Of course, Sakura-neesan chose just that moment to walk in. She stopped short, and while Souta managed to avoid a collision, Natsuki plowed right into her back. "Ow, Sakura-san, what--? Masumi!"

Eiji released Masumi's shoulders and pulled back from their definitely-didn't-count-as-a-kiss as if burned, but it was too late.

"See?" Souta said. "Hilarious."

Sakura-neesan simply snapped the folder she'd been holding shut and walked out of the room, a snickering Souta and dazed Natsuki close on her heels.

"What were you thinking!?" Eiji demanded the second the doors closed again.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"I wasn't the one who stopped fighting and made us--" Eiji cut himself off.

Masumi snorted. "And here I was thinking what a great guy you were and how we shouldn't be fighting because a jerk like Akashi doesn't deserve you, but I guess-- What?"

"You... think I'm a great guy?"

"Well, not anymore," Masumi said halfheartedly.

"No, you said it, you think I'm a great guy!" Eiji whooped in triumph.

"Shut up!" Masumi retorted intelligently.

" I think you're a great guy, too," Eiji said, draping himself over Masumi's shoulders.

Masumi turned to retort, but that just made their noses bump, and that same something in Masumi's mind said, "The others are going to be talking about it anyway, so you really have nothing to lose."

They were both too good for that jerk Akashi anyway.


End file.
